Home Pains
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to Homecoming ... Sasuke life change's after learning the news from his lovely wife but not in the way he would have liked it...ONE-Shot...SasuHina...READ AND REVIEW!


**_I don't own naruto_**

**+Home Pains+**

Sasuke laid in bed. The covers on the floor and one well built arm draped over his eye to cover the sun light coming from the window. He could get up and close the curtains but that would meant having to move and that he would not do. No, he would move even if the village was under attack because if he move something very bad would happen.

He cursed, why was this happening to him. This wasn't supposed to happen to him Only a month ago he had been re happiest man alive, well he still was but that was beside the point. Why him, he thought and to think it would continue for another six months. He wanted to get his hands on _her. _She was at fault here. She said that she couldn't do anything about it. That it was his own fault for getting his beautiful, sexy and kind wife pregnant. That he should just bear it and grin. Some medical-nin she was.

"…stupid old hag…" he whispered softly.

The door opened, he slowly moved his arm from his eyes to look at his wife that had just enter their room. How could she look so beautiful with her bedroom messy hair and her lavender eyes. She was wearing one of his shirts that reached her mid thigh. In her hands she carried a cup of hot tea. When she notice he was looking at her she smiled sympathetically. She new his what he was going through because she too was going through that and in some way it was her fault too.

"Sasuke… here drink this it will help" and she offered him the cup of tea in her hands.

"Hinata, I don't think-…"

The smell of herds from the tea drifted into his noise and in a matter of seconded his stomach stared felling weird. Knowing what was going to happen next he just from the bed being careful not to hurt Hinata and ran to the door that lead to the bathroom in their room.

Hinata placed the cup of tea on the nightstand beside the bed. She wanted to go after him but she couldn't because it would upset her stomach. She sat on the bed and waited for him to come back out. She placed a hand on her belly where two new lives where forming. The two little babies where still not born and they were already causing trouble for their father.

It had all stared about two weeks ago when she had started feeling morning sickness. A few days later Sasuke two had started felling seek in the mornings. They had gone to the doctor but they said that nothing was wrong with him. Lady Tsunade had checked him and had come to the conclusion that he had Couvade Syndrome also known as a Sympathetic Pregnancy.

It's a condition that occurs when a woman's male partner feels the effects of her pregnancy. Although the condition is rare, it occurs in some men. The symptoms are basically, whatever the pregnant woman is going through. Like indigestion, loss or increase of appetite, weight gain, vomiting and morning sickness. Other symptoms may include a change in sex drive and the food cravings that an expectant mother experiences. When the woman goes into labor, the male can experience contractions and birth pains. The only cure for a sympathetic pregnancy is childbirth.

And so Lady Tsunade could do nothing to help him.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Face and mouth all washed. Hinata handed him the tea again and he gave her a you-must-be-kidding-look.

"Sasuke, drink it. It'll make you feel better." Hinata said and offered it to him once again.

"No! Get that crap away from me!" Sasuke said and pushed the tea away making it slip from Hinata's hand and break when it made contact with the floor.

Sasuke quickly realized what he had done but it was too late because tears had quickly gather in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata, I'm sorry!" said Sasuke and step over the broken cup and pulled Hinata into a hug. "I didn't meant to do that. Please don't cry…" he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry… forgive me?"

Hinata nodded her had and pulled away a little to look at him. "It's ok Sasuke"

"Are you hurt?" he asked and she shook her head, no.

He lean down and place a kiss on each eye lid then finally on her lips. "…I don't like to see you cry…" he whispered softly.

Hinata pulled away from him "I'll bring you another cup of tea" she said and before Sasuke could protest she was already out the door.

When she came back Sasuke had already clean the mess he had made.

"Here" she handed him the tea and he reluctantly took it. He held his breath and in one big gulp drank it all down then place the cup on the nightstand.

Sasuke graded Hinata and pulled her to bed with him. He laid beside her with one hand drawing circle on her belly

"What do you think they'll look like" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" said Sasuke

"No reason" said Hinata.

***

_Knock, knock_

Sasuke opened the door, it was Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, where is Hinata? I got her a present" said Sakura and raise the gift bag that she held in her hand for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke didn't said anything he just walked to the sitting room where Hinata was reading.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked when she saw then come behind Sasuke.

"Well Naruto and I were shopping and we saw something totally cute and decided to buy them for you" Sakura said as she and Naruto took a sit. She handed Hinata the bag.

Hinata opened it. She reached inside and pulled out two sets of baby hats and mittens. The hats were blue with little cat ears on top. The mittens looked like little kitty paws.

"They are so cute, thank you Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"There is more" said Naruto

Hinata reached inside the bad again and this time she pulled out two stuff animals in the shape of foxes.

"I picked those" said Naruto

"Thank you" said Hinata "Look Sasuke aren't they cute?" she said and held it up to him.

"Hn"

"So how are the babies doing?" asked Sakura

"Lady Tsunade said that they were great" said Hinata and reach to touch her stomach.

Naruto reached over and place a hand on top of her belly surprising Hinata. "Hey little ones, I'm Naruto"

Sasuke glared at him. He didn't like people touching Hinata and now his kids. Hinata notice this and smiled at him.

"Hey! I think it moved!" said Naruto making everyone look back at him.

"Don't be stupid Naruto it's too early for them to be moving" said Sakura

"I'm not look I think it move!" Naruto said

"Move, let me see" said Sakura and she went over beside Naruto and place a hand on Hinata. "See, they didn't move Naruto"

Sasuke got annoyed …

Naruto moved closer and place his ear beside her belly and stared pocking it softly. This made Hinata blush

Sasuke was now angry…

"Come on little ones move again so Sakura can see that I wasn't lying" said Naruto.

"OK, that's it! Get away from my wife and get out of my house" said Sasuke and pulled Hinata away from them and into his arms.

"Chilled Sasuke" said Naruto

"Get out!" he said again and pulled Hinata closer

"Come on Naruto, we'll be back later Hinata-chan" said Sakura and left with Naruto.

"You didn't have to kick them out" said Hinata to Sasuke after pulling away from his arms.

"They were being too touchy-touchy with you" said Sasuke and crossed his arms

"That just how people are with pregnant women. They are always touching and being curious."

"Well I don't like it." said Sasuke "and if anyone else tries it I'll kick them out too. Even if it is your own father"

"Ok but can you kick them out a bit nicely next time…to be honest I don't like people touching my belly" she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke hugged her again.

"…so… did they really moved?" Sasuke asked

"No, it's too early for them to move. Maybe in a few more months"

"Good, because I don't want Naruto to feel them move before me"

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
